dungeonhunter5fandomcom-20200214-history
Story
The story of Dungeon Hunter 5 runs through ten acts and 45 missions Events Prior to DH5 The Demon War (DH4) The humans of Valenthia and the giants of the Kenashi mountains have been at war for as long as either race can remember. For many, it seemed to be a war that would go on until the sun set one final time, but it was not to be: in a drastic attempt to turn the tide of fortune, both sides summoned demons in an attempt to gain the upperhand. The demon force was too much for any one man or kenashi to control and soon they ravaged the land, corrupting the innocent and destroying everything in their wake. King Leandro was slain, Kenashi High Shaman were killed, and both cultures fell into ruin. It would surely have been the end of days had it not been for the intervention of the Spirits. Choosing a single warrior as their avatar, they were able to stem the flow of demons into our world and give us hope that Valenthia might have a future once again. A Kingdom Broken With the death of King Leandro, no heir was able to take the throne, and so the kingdom was left with a major power vaccuum. Ser Vahn Cullen, general of what remained of the Valen army, stepped in to act as Regent, but his hands were full with the Demon War. Once the dust settled, there was very little left of the once proud and glorious kingdom of Valenthia... The Ashken retreated to the deserts to reclaim their ancient homelands, sundering all ties with Valenthia and taking their warriors with them, leaving Valenthia without a third of their strength. Bandits and raiders once again became kings of the unguarded roads, taking what they pleased with little fear of reprisals from the law. The surviving demons took over the marshlands, driving out any inhabitants and turning them into the stuff of nightmares. And the mages, hungry for power, were now free of restrictions, able to once again study dangerous and forbidden magics. The Rise Of The Bounty Hunter Not all warriors sat idle while the world around them fell, however: some of them saw this as an opportunity. Abandoning the strict and restrictive life offered by the military, many of them joined or started their own bounty hunter guilds, working for the highest bidders. While greed remained their main motivating factor, none could deny their efficacity at getting things done where others failed. Slowly but surely, some measure of order crept back into the lives of Valenthians, but always at a price. It is clear, however, that a more permanent solution must be found as now the bounty hunter guilds, fat with gold and treasure from their contracts, are eyeing each other up. It won't be long until they start going after each other, and then only the strongest will be left standing... Events of DH5 Act I The Persistent Bounty The Liar’s Gambit Act II The Bandit & The Thief Running The Gauntlet The Desecration An Archmage In Peril The Corrupted Woods Act III The Trial A Key Reforged Precautionary Steps Pieces Of Knowledge No Sanctum Act II Race For The Locus Keeping The Portals Closed The Pearl Of Life Balancing Act The Broken Lamp Act I The Marshlands Guardians Echoes Of The Purging Voice Two Enemies In One Basket On The Trail Of Death The Death Knight Act VI The Spirit Uprising The Hunt Spiritual Cleansing The End Of Order Act VII The Sword Of Fire Crate Surprise Hive Of Corruption Trouble In The Ranks The Crystal Drake Act VIII Cleaning House Unfettered Power The Guardians Of The Gate The Siege A Place In The Filth Act IX The Merchant Of Scrolls From The Ashes The Confrontation The Aether Problem The Final Echo Act IX The Honey Trap The Source Of Unlife Harland's Gift The Death Of Undeath __FORCETOC__ Category:Story